<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Highwayman by nightsofsilver</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534779">The Highwayman</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsofsilver/pseuds/nightsofsilver'>nightsofsilver</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, M/M, Pre-Modern Era, Strained Relationships, Strangers to Lovers, Unhappy Ending, Wanderlust, no actual highwaymen oops</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 04:54:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,522</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28534779</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightsofsilver/pseuds/nightsofsilver</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Over the years, Seokmin wanders in and out of Joshua’s heart.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Lee Seokmin | DK</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Seventeen Holidays</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Highwayman</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>
  
</p><p>Hello all, I have decided to join the <a href="https://17hols.dreamwidth.org">17hols</a> (hosted on dreamwidth) fic fest! </p><p>Round 1 is quotes and I chose this lovely poem that was prompted. I do not know how many rounds I will do, this might be it, but I hope you enjoy regardless (and I hope the prompter enjoys their unhappy ending).</p><p>[Warning] Op did not know truly what a highwayman was before writing this. Oops.</p><p>The wind was a torrent of darkness among the gusty trees.<br/>The moon was a ghostly galleon tossed upon cloudy seas.<br/>The road was a ribbon of moonlight over the purple moor,<br/>And the highwayman came riding—<br/>Riding—riding—<br/>The highwayman came riding, up to the old inn-door.</p><p>- The Highwayman by Alfred Noyes</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a quiet evening, far fewer patrons than usual filling the tables of the Stag’s Hoof Inn, but perhaps that was because of the storm raging outside, howling winds and crashes of thunder barely kept at bay by thick wooden walls and the glow of the hearth. Joshua yawns, looking down and realizing that he has been wiping the same spot on the bar counter for the last five minutes. He shuffles to the side, moving the cloth in his hand in slow, circular motions. There is a sudden creak and gust of wind blows through the inn, candles flickering and casting dancing shadows upon the wall. A man walks through the inn’s door, fighting against the wind to close it behind himself. As the figure approaches the bar Joshua sees that it’s not a man, but a boy, seemingly no older than Joshua himself. The boy stops in front of Joshua and clears his throat. </p><p>“How much for a hot meal and a warm bed to sleep in?” he asks. Joshua looks him up and down; the boy’s bedraggled cloak sticks to his scrawny frame and his boots are caked in mud. </p><p>“Five mun.” </p><p>The boy pulls a small pouch out and pours out a few coins into his palm. It looks to be almost half of the money that he carries. </p><p>“Take a seat,” Joshua says, motioning to the mostly empty bar. </p><p>“I’ll go and see about getting you something to eat.” </p><p>“Thank you.” </p><p>The boy shrugs off his jacket and places it on the seat next is himself. The entrance of the mysterious stranger had him feeling far more awake than a few minutes ago and Joshua grins at the thought of all the stories of far off lands the boy could probably tell him as heads through the doors leading back to the kitchen. He finds his father leaning against the back wall, puffing on an old wooden pipe. </p><p>“We have a new guest father,” Joshua says, “and he wants a hot meal.” </p><p>His father sighs around the pipe in his mouth. Turning towards the small fireplace set into the wall he grabs an iron poker and stokes the hot coals. </p><p>“Tell him it’ll be ready in a few minutes.” </p><p>Joshua retreats back to the front of the inn, pleased to see the boy looking a little more dry and warm than when he had first laid eyes on him. </p><p>“Thirsty?” Joshua asks, the boy’s gaze darting up from where it had been firmly fixed on the wooden counter. </p><p>He licks his lips, “Yes.” </p><p>Joshua grins, picking up a clean cup and filling it up with a dark-colored, frothy drink. </p><p>“Here, try some of our homemade apple cider.” </p><p>The boy takes his first sip hesitantly, eyes going wide. He takes another sip, longer this time. </p><p>“Wow, this is great!” </p><p>Joshua puffs out his chest proudly. </p><p>“Thank you, I made it myself.” </p><p>“Well it’s the best apple cider I’ve ever tasted uh…” </p><p>“Joshua, my name is Joshua.” </p><p>“My name is Seokmin. And like I said, delicious. Not that I’ve actually had apple cider before,” Seokmin confesses with a sheepish grin. Joshua is about to reply but is cut off by the appearance of his father from out of the doorway to the kitchens. He lays a steaming plate and a bowl of rice down in front of Seokmin, inclining his head politely before walking towards one of the few occupied tables in the inn. Seokmin eagerly digs into the food and Joshua returns to his position at the end of the bar. Drowsiness quickly settles over him again due to proximity to the hearth and it is quiet for the rest of the evening, their patrons slipping out the door or down the hall to the rooms as the hearth’s flames dim down to glowing coals. When Joshua finally curls up under his bed covers the howling winds seem to have ceased, the night sky finally at peace.</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~~~~~</p>
</div>Joshua rises with the sun, wiping down tables and setting down chairs in the inn’s dining area while his father relights the hearth and starts chopping up some meat and vegetables for breakfast. Seokmin is the first of their guests to wake, silently watching Joshua as he moves around the room. Once he is done with setting things up for the day, Joshua glances back at the other boy. There is something in his gaze, the space he takes up with his frame, that makes him wonder, makes him curious. With no other guests awake yet and his father tucked away in the kitchens Joshua approaches Seokmin, sitting down next to him at the bar.<p>“So,” he begins, looking up at the younger boy curiously. </p><p>“Where did you come from?” </p><p>Seokmin’s fingers tap rhythmically on the countertop and he frowns slightly, looking downwards. </p><p>“I left home about a year ago, down south, and I’ve been wandering ever since.” </p><p>The frown is suddenly replaced by a bright smile as he looks back up at Joshua. </p><p>“But it’s been fun on my own, I get to see lots of new places and sometimes nice people let me work on their farms or at their shops for a bit in return for food and a roof over my head.” </p><p>Joshua’s eyes widen, “Woah, that’s so exciting. I’ve always wanted to travel and see more of the world than just this tiny town.” </p><p>“Well you should!” Seokmin replies. </p><p>“The world is beautiful, and full of all sorts of unimaginable things.” </p><p>Just then his father appears from the back kitchen and Joshua leaps to his feet. </p><p>“Uh, gotta go,” he whispers to Seokmin, his father gesturing for him to come closer. </p><p>“Wait!” Seokmin says, grabbing onto his arm. Joshua turns back to him. </p><p>“Can you… can you ask him if he needs any help around here? Tell him I can clean, and I can cook.” </p><p>“Yeah, I can do that,” Joshua replies and Seokmin releases him, shoulders slumping over in relief. </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p>Joshua silently nods, hurrying over to his father’s side. In the midst of preparing breakfast for themselves and their guests Joshua manages to ask his father if they need anyone to stick around and help out. His father hums thoughtfully as he considers the question, deftly chopping up a basket of potatoes. </p><p>“Well, it wouldn’t hurt to have someone extra in the kitchens so I could have more time to take care of other things around here.” </p><p>Joshua nods eagerly and his father sets down his knife. </p><p>“But first, let’s see if he can actually make something edible.” </p><p>That apparently meant shoving Seokmin into the kitchens a couple of hours after breakfast with the vague instructions to make “anything you think I’d like.” The inn wasn’t busy enough in the middle of the day for there to be work that couldn’t be done later and so Joshua sat, nervously tapping his fingers on his thighs and silently cheering Seokmin on. Finally Seokmin emerges from the kitchen, setting down a bowl of kimchi stew in front of the two of them. </p><p>“Uh, one moment,” Seokmin mutters, quickly backtracking into the kitchen and returning with a few small plates of vegetables and rice. Seokmin watches on nervously as Joshua’s father lifts up a spoonful of stew and swallows the stew down. Joshua’s father tilts his head to the side, staring down at the stew before dipping his spoon into the stew again. </p><p>“It’s good,” he says as he brings the second spoonful to his mouth. Seokmin sighs in relief, looking pleased at the compliment. Joshua smiles at him, happy he’ll get to enjoy the company of someone his own age at the inn (and that he’ll get to ask him more questions about his travels). Joshua’s father pushes the rest of the stew towards Joshua and looks up at Seokmin. </p><p>“Is there any stew left?” </p><p>Seokmin nods, “Oh, plenty.” </p><p>“Good, we’ll have it for dinner tonight then.” </p><p>Joshua stops paying attention to their conversation the moment the stew enters his mouth and he has to stop himself from groaning aloud. The stew is absolutely <em>perfect</em>, the meat deliciously tender and the spicy flavor of the kimchi exploding across his tongue. Joshua hurries to stuff more of the stew into his mouth as his father stands to his feet and nods at Seokmin. </p><p>“Joshua-yah, show him around and then we’ll discuss more details tonight.” </p><p>Joshua stands to his feet, wiping his mouth clean with the back of his sleeve. </p><p>“Yes Father.” </p><p>He shoots Seokmin a bright smile as his father turns away. </p><p>“Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll fit right in around here.”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~~~~~</p>
</div>It’s a rainy summer evening and Joshua is stuck cleaning up spilled soju. Some things never change: he’ll always be the son of an innkeeper even if he spends his days working alongside Jeonghan at the tailor shop instead of serving his father’s guests. He sighs as he tosses the towel behind the bar. Lately everything has seemed so… <em>boring</em>. Same routine, day in and day out. He sighs and sits back down at his table with Mingyu, snagging a piece of watermelon from the younger man’s plate.<p>He hears the inn door open and close but he doesn’t even bother to look up, trying to see if he can steal another piece of watermelon from Mingyu without him noticing. Mingyu of course notices, but instead of reprimanding Joshua he looks above him, frowning and then gesturing for Joshua to turn around. When Joshua does so he finds a hooded stranger standing next to their table. Their face is shadowed but they seem to be looking at Joshua. The stranger’s hand lifts and they point at Joshua, who is now quite confused. </p><p>“You have something of mine,” says a low voice. </p><p>“I do?” </p><p>The stranger throws back their hood, revealing a handsome man with dark, curly hair and a bright smile. </p><p>“Yes, my heart.” </p><p>Joshua stares up at him frozen in shock. The man laughs, holding out his arms. </p><p>“What? Don’t want to give it back?” </p><p>At that Joshua leaps to his feet and practically throws himself into Seokmin’s arms. The younger man doesn’t even waver, wrapping his arms tightly around Joshua. Unless Joshua is mistaken, Seokmin is a little taller than he remembers, and maybe a little broader too. He lets himself enjoy the feeling of being held in Seokmin’s arms for a moment longer before pulling back to look the younger man up and down. </p><p>“You’ve grown again haven’t you?” </p><p>Seokmin nods, looking delighted at the few extra centimeters he has gained on Joshua. </p><p>“And your hair is so long, you should really let me cut it.” </p><p>Seokmin shakes his head, and Joshua notices a scar across his eyebrow that <em>definitely</em> wasn’t there before. </p><p>“Oh no,” he murmurs, brushing his thumb over the old wound. </p><p>“What happened?” </p><p>Seokmin shrugs. </p><p>“It’s a long story, It does give me a sort of roguishly handsome flair though, don’t you think?” </p><p>Joshua frowns, “You’re plenty handsome without it and I’d prefer it if you didn’t have new scars and marks every time I saw you. It means you were in pain and I couldn’t do anything about it.” </p><p>Seokmin’s gaze softens and he leans forward to press his lips gently against Joshua’s for a brief moment.</p><p>“And that’s why I love you,” he says simply.</p><p>Mingyu’s voice pipes up from behind Joshua. </p><p>“So are you going to stand there and flirt all night or are you going to introduce me?”  </p><p>“Oh that’s right, you two haven’t met yet!” </p><p>Seokmin releases him, intertwining their hands as Joshua pulls him down into the empty seat next to him. </p><p>“Lee Seokmin the Highwayman, at your service.”</p>
<p></p><div>
  <p>~~~~~</p>
</div>It’s a cool fall afternoon, the kind where one might take a stroll through the woods with someone by their side or tend to the bountiful harvest of their backyard garden. Joshua is doing neither of those things. He is leaning against the counter of the Stag’s Hoof Inn, watching on in vague interest as Jihoon and Wonwoo argue over a game of cards a few feet away. He and Jeonghan had closed up early and with no other plans for the day Joshua had found himself wandering back to his old home. His father’s voice drifts out from under the kitchen doors and Joshua grins. A new cook had joined the Stag Hoof’s Inn staff just today, less due to the man’s skill and more due to his father’s need for more help around the inn as he got older.<p>The grin quickly fades away and is replaced by something a little bit sad. It’s already fall, which means it’ll be winter soon, which means he may not see Seokmin for months if the younger man doesn’t show up soon. Winters hardly have the best conditions for traveling in after all. But beyond that Joshua is just… tired. Tired of the waiting, wondering, worrying, and feeling on top of the world when Seokmin is around but then like his heart has been hollowed out when he’s gone. He wants something stable he can lean on, too old to find much pleasure in the constant ups and downs Seokmin brings home with him. He tells as much to Minghao over dinner a few hours later, the kimchi stew in front of him again reminding him of his absent lover (even though it isn’t nearly as good as the kind Seokmin makes). Minghao offers him a sympathetic smile. </p><p>“Something like this would be rough on most relationships. I really think you should talk with him about it.” </p><p>“I know, it’s just that whenever he’s here I’m so <em>happy</em> I forget about how it feels when he’s gone and he’s always just up and leaves before I even have the chance to realize what’s happened.” </p><p>“Do you think he’ll be back soon?” </p><p>“I don’t know,” Joshua replies, staring down into his half-full glass of soju. He grimaces, lifting the glass to his lips and downing the rest of the cup’s contents. </p><p>“Well that answers my question,” Minghao says abruptly. </p><p>“Huh?” </p><p>MInghao gestures towards the front of the inn and Joshua turns to see a familiar cloaked figure walking towards them. Joshua stares at Seokmin as he walks closer, unsure if he’s dreaming or not, unsure if he <em>wants</em> to be dreaming or not. </p><p>“Got room for one more?” Seokmin asks once he reaches Joshua’s side. Minghao stands to his feet and gestures to his seat. </p><p>“There’s plenty. Goodnight Joshua, my door is always open for you if you need it.” </p><p>Joshua nods and Minghao takes his leave, Seokmin looking on in confusion. After a moment he shrugs, sitting down at the table and undoing his cloak. </p><p>“Ah, that’s better. It’s so nice to be back, you would not <em>believe</em> what I had to do yesterday to hitch a ride on the back of this old farmer’s cart.” </p><p>Seokmin rambles on for another few minutes about his journey back, Joshua silently staring down at his glass of soju. Seokmin finally seems to notice something isn’t quite right, reaching across the table to gently take one of Joshua’s hands in his.</p><p>“Hey Joshua-hyung… are you alright? Been a long day at the shop?” </p><p>With an air of disinterest Joshua picks up his glass of soju, gently swirling the contents as he speaks. </p><p>“I should be happy that you’re home. I’m usually so overcome with joy when you return that the feeling threatens to overwhelm me. But that’s not how I feel tonight.” </p><p>“Why?” Seokmin asks, gently tightening his grip around Joshua’s hand. Joshua doesn’t look up, just continues to stare into the swirling pool of liquid in his glass. </p><p>“Actually I had a rather quiet day at the shop, we even closed early. You wouldn’t know that of course. Because you’re never <em>here</em>.” </p><p>Joshua’s voice rises with each word and ends by slamming down his glass on the table. Soju spills over onto his hand and all of his anger fades away as he meets Seokmin’s gaze, a hollow sadness taking its place. He pulls his hand out of the other man’s grip and swallows down the rest of the soju in his glass. It doesn’t make him feel any better. </p><p>“I’m sorry for yelling. I’m just… tired of this. You, me, you and me, the coming and the going, all of it. I’ve spent all my life in this town, building roots, building a life for myself. I just want someone to build those roots with me.” </p><p>Seokmin frowns, “I’ve built roots here.” </p><p>Joshua shakes his head. Seokmin hasn’t built roots, he’s simply plucked the fruit hanging from the trees already grown, coming and going from the garden as he pleases. </p><p>“I’ve never had somewhere I could call home, that I could come back to, but, this,” --Seokmin gestures to the inn around them-- “and you is what I picture when I think about home.” </p><p>“Tell me,” Joshua says, curled in on himself as if the inn’s hearth wasn’t blazing just a few feet away. </p><p>“What will you do when you’re older and can’t travel anymore? Will I be your home then and not the open road? Because that’s what seems to be your home to me.” </p><p>“I don’t know, I just intended to travel for as long as I could. You know how restless I get when I’m stuck in one place too long.” </p><p>Why? Joshua silently screams. Why don’t you know? Why do you always leave? Are you searching for something? Am I not enough? </p><p>“Do I have to wait until I’m old and gray to enjoy a life with you? Does what I want not matter? I’ve always wanted you, but I also want to come home to a house full of life, to eat dinner with you, perhaps tuck a child into bed, leave out some scraps for the stray cats while we sit out on the porch under the moonlight. You know, something! Anything but the dark and empty home I come back to every night.” </p><p>Joshua doesn’t quite know what to say anymore, starting to fidget with the empty glass in his hand again. Seokmin sits back in his seat and takes a deep breath. </p><p>“I’m sorry. I-- I didn’t quite know you felt like this. I mean I didn’t think you were that happy to see me leave or be left alone for months, but we’ve always been like this. What’s changed? Why haven’t you said anything all this time?” </p><p>Joshua hums thoughtfully. </p><p>“You’ve always had a way of making me forget everything else but how happy you make me when we’re together. And I’ve gotten older is all, I don’t want the same things I did when you first walked through those doors.” </p><p>Seokmin sighs wistfully. </p><p>“Everything was so simple back then, all I wanted was a warm meal, a roof over my head, and to get to know the cute boy wiping the counters clean.” </p><p>A smile tugs at the corner of Joshua’s lips as he thinks back to the time they first met, but he quickly shakes his head, bringing himself back to reality. </p><p>“That was then, and this is now.” </p><p>He begins to gnaw on his lips nervously as he looks up at Seokmin. </p><p>“What if I asked you to stay? What if I asked you to stay with me, to never walk past the limits of this village for more than a day or two at a time, to truly build a life with me here?” </p><p>Seokmin instantly blanches, looking down at his lap instead of meeting Joshua’s desperately searching gaze. </p><p>“Well that’s, um. I’m not-- I mean I could stay, I could, but I just… I didn’t think I’d have to decide now, and…” </p><p>Joshua grows more and more angry as Seokmin stumbles over an answer and his metaphorical olive branch, his last ditch effort to cross the ever widening gap between them lies outstretched on his palm, untaken. </p><p>“You know what? If you can’t bring yourself to stay you should just go.” Joshua declares. Seokmin stops mid sentence, eyes wide in disbelief. </p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You heard me,” he says, hoping the younger man can’t hear the waver in his voice. </p><p>“If you don’t want to stay, then leave.” </p><p>“Do… do you want me to go?” </p><p>“I want you to be happy,” Joshua says with a bitter smile, “and that obviously doesn’t seem to be with me.” </p><p>Hurt flashes bright and quick across Seokmin’s expression. </p><p>“How can you say that?” </p><p>Joshua laughs. </p><p>“Just look at us, isn’t it obvious? This will never work out like we want it to. So go, Seokmin-ah, go and find your happiness, because it certainly isn’t here.” </p><p>Seokmin stares at him for a long moment, before slowly grabbing his cloak and standing to his feet. Joshua doesn’t look at him, just watches out of the corner as Seokmin stands there for a moment longer before silently turning around and walking out of view. It’s only once he hears the inn doors close behind Seokmin that he lets his head fall into his arms and his tears fall freely.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>